Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of providing secure storage and, in particular, relates to mechanisms that guide latch elements into precise alignment to compensate for tolerances in components and clearances in the assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Hospitals have a need to provide secure storage for certain medications such as narcotics and controlled substances while still making the medications available to care givers. One method of accomplishing this is to use lidded containers where the lid can only be opened when the container is connected to a power source and processor that can send the appropriate digital commands. The lidded container is filled with a medication in the pharmacy and the lid closed. While the container is being transported to the local Automatic Dispensing Machine (ADM), the contents of the container are secure as the lid cannot be opened without breaking the container. The container is installed in the ADM which provides power and can send the commands to open the lid. The software of the ADM is set up to open the lid only after certain requirements are met, such as verification that the individual accessing the container is authorized to do so.
Secure lidded containers may incorporate lid-release actuators that use memory alloy wire to release the lid. One drawback of memory alloy wire actuators is that they have a limited stroke, and therefore require that the latching elements be precisely located with respect to each other to reliably engage and disengage. Achieving this precise relative alignment may require the use of tighter tolerances than normally used in plastic parts, increasing the cost of the parts. Another approach incorporates an adjustable feature into the container, which typically adds cost to the parts as well as requiring additional labor to make the adjustment during assembly. It would be advantageous to be able to precisely locate the mating elements of a memory alloy wire actuated latch while allowing the use of standard tolerances for the components.